


Ghostbuster Moony

by Sidra



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, abandoned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-07-06
Updated: 2005-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidra/pseuds/Sidra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based on the character <a href="http://ghostbustrmoony.greatestjournal.com/">ghostbustrmoony</a> from the RPG <a href="http://reverse-osmosis.greatestjournal.com/">Reverse Osmosis</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Ghostbuster Moony

**Author's Note:**

> based on the character [ghostbustrmoony](http://ghostbustrmoony.greatestjournal.com/) from the RPG [Reverse Osmosis](http://reverse-osmosis.greatestjournal.com/)

Remus sat with his feet propped on the desk, reclining back in his extremely comfortable, although shabby, chair. He was using this quiet time to indulge in his secret passion for trashy novels, when he heard the pop of an Apparition in the unwarded room at the far end of the office. He kept that room specifically for Wizards, so that they would not pop directly in on him when he was with a Muggle client. It also gave him a few second’s warning. He sighed. A visit from a Wizard was never a good sign. He took his feet down off the desk, hid his book away out of sight, and made sure that his wand was within easy reach.

Kingsley walked into Remus’s office, noticing the addition of a very sad looking fern. He laughed and gestured toward the fern. “I see you’re continuing to add to the atmosphere.” Looking around he read from behind the sign painted on the window in the door of the Muggle entrance: _**Ghostly Memories.** Holistic Paranormal Investigation_. “You’ve got a new sign, too.”

“I doubt that you came here to comment on my office decor,” said Remus sardonically. He sighed and waved him to a chair. “What do they want this time?”

Kingsley looked at him consideringly. He frowned and said, “If you would only say no once in a while the department wouldn’t be so quick to take advantage of you.”

“It’s usually interesting work,” Remus shrugged, smiling gently. He laughed suddenly and waved his hand — gesturing around the room. “It’s not as if I were currently inundated with clients.”

Looking around for a chair, Kingsley realised that none looked particularly comfortable. Sighing he sat down in the nearest one.

Remus watched Kingsley sit in the most uncomfortable chair in the room, and bit back a smile. Wizards always sat in that chair, not realising that he had set it up closest to the apparition point on purpose to keep them from staying longer than necessary.

Kingsley asked, “Do you really think you can make a career out of, what do you call it?” He thought for a second and continued before Remus could answer him, “This ‘ghost busting’ of yours?”

Even though he suspected the question was rhetorical, Remus answered, “I think so; I’ve started to make myself a reputation for actually being able to get rid of things that go bump in the night. Business is picking up because I can actually make a difference when ‘weird’ things happen.” He grinned, “Wonder why that might be?

Kingsley laughed. “Haven’t the foggiest.” He continued, “I’m surprised no Wizard has thought of doing this before. Although I suppose it’s because most of them don’t have your familiarity with the Muggle world.” He paused. Concerned, he asked, “How do you cover up your monthly cycle?”’

“The neighbours just think I’m eccentric,” Remus said. “I go away every once in a while, not just around the full moon.” He smiled wryly. “Not that they’d ever make the connection, and if they did, they wouldn’t believe it. But still. It doesn’t pay to be complacent.” He remembered the rest of the Mauraders, and Hermione for that matter, figuring it out without too much difficulty. “So,” he continued, trying to keep the cynicism out of his voice, “what’s happening in your neck of the woods? Did you just come by to shoot the breeze? Or is something up?”

Wishing he’d thought to come before official business had forced the issue, Kingsley finally got to the point of his visit. “Do you remember the Notts? The father and son were Death Eaters.” He handed Remus a slip of paper.

“Theodore was in my class at Hogwarts,” Remus replied. He reached out and took the paper. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know what was on it, because he just knew that it would drag him back into the Wizarding community. Sometimes he wished it would just go away and leave him alone. But he knew he would be miserable without any contact at all with his old friends, so he wasn’t about to turn them away if they needed him. Inwardly he grimaced. ‘As if you’d be able to say no, even if you wanted to,’ he though to himself. He looked down at the paper and blinked. He turned it over, but there was nothing on the other side. “It’s just an address.” He looked up at Kingsley. “Is there something there you want me to check out?”

“That’s the address for Nott Manor. It’s been for sale ever since both father and son were killed in the Final Battle. They haven’t been able to sell it in the Wizarding World, because of its connection with Death Eaters, so the realtors decided to sell it to Muggles. Unfortunately, the buyer, who wants to transform it into some sort of bed and breakfast, claims it’s haunted. The Ministry doesn’t want to get involved, because it’s a private deal; they’d rather you took care of it. Like you said, you’ve made yourself a reputation in the Muggle arena.” Kingsley smiled apologetically. “At least the realtor is willing to pay you for the job, but it has to be discreet.”

Remus considered this. “Do you know what the problem is? ‘Haunting’ is fairly generic. I’d expect that description from a Muggle, but I’d have thought the Wizard realtors would have removed any magical artefacts before they allowed it to fall into Muggle hands. And they should have known if there was a ghost or poltergeist, or even a boggart, in residence.” He frowned, but then shrugged and continued, “However, a job is a job.” Smiling he looked up from the paper he’d been staring at blankly while he thought. “It’s not as if I have so much business I can afford to turn down something that actually pays.” He smiled wryly. He looked quizzically at Kingsley, and asked “Who is the contact, the Realtor?”

Kingsley nodded. “The realtor must have been sloppy, or overlooked something.” He drew out a business card, which he handed to Remus. “His name is Phillip Guthrie.”

Remus took the business card and put it with the slip of paper he’d taken before. “Is Guthrie expecting me?” He grinned and said, “or do I just walk up to him as a Muggle ghostbuster?” He laughed. “Bet that would go over well…”

Kingsley grinned. “I told him about you. Guthrie’s a wizard, but the new owners are totally in the dark about the Wizarding World. And they need to stay that way. That’s why the requirement for discretion.”

His eyes alight with laughter, Remus said, “I’m not exactly in the habit of telling my customers about the Wizarding World.” He shrugged, “I even have a set of business cards with ‘Pest Control’ written on them for those who don’t believe in the paranormal. Obviously, they don’t have this address on them.” He gestured at the sign on the front door. “I tell them I work out of my house… It’s amazing how much you can blame on rats.”

Kingsley stood up and started toward the Apparition point. “I know you’ll do a great job. Let me know if there’s anything I can do to help, although it will have to be off the clock.” He stopped and turned back, hesitating. “We should get together sometime.” He frowned. “Not many of us left, from the Order.”

Remus looked down and fingered the card in front of him. “No, there aren’t,” he murmured, almost to himself. He raised his head again and forced a smile. “Yeah, we should. Take care.” He watched as Kingsley left his office, heard the small pop as he Apparated away, and turned to look out the window. He sat there for a long time, watching the sun set.


End file.
